Adeus, Potter
by St.Lu
Summary: Eram apenas estas duas palavras que ele sempre me dizia.
1. Adeus, Potter

**

* * *

**

**"Adeus, Potter."**

* * *

_"Estranha atração parece abençoar a maré da noite_

_E eu levarei isso ao seu lado_

_Imaginação parece ajudar os sentimesntos a deslizar_

_E eu levarei isso ao seu lado_

_Correlação imediata bombeia e gera um pacote de mentiras_

_E eu levarei isso ao seu lado_

_Saturação extra enrola a pele e bronzeia o couro_

_E eu levarei isso ao seu lado..."_

* * *

Eu provavelmente não deveria estar aqui. Sentado, com uma taça de champanhe na mão, degustando-a como se tivesse algo verdadeiramente à celebrar.

Não. Não deveria tentar me embebedar com este vinho doce e que desce minha garganta de maneira dócil. Não deveria utilizá-lo como um artifício para aplacar minha dor que de longe ataca alguma parte do meu corpo que saboreia juntamente comigo este líquido borbulhante.

Foram duas palavras tão insensatas, duas adagas jogadas em minha direção, dois cortes profundos em minha alma.

"-- Adeus, Potter."

Nada além disto.

Ele sempre dizia...

Duas palavras que me pareceram sujas e desleais. Que me fizeram recordar os ursos de pelúcia velhos e desgrenhados que são jogados nos lixões quando perdem sua graça.

A primeira vez que ele me disse estas palavras, eu realmente me senti como um objeto quebrado, que é descartado sem remorsos. Assim, como o carregar da poeira pelo vento.

E junto à taça da bebida, ao seu lado eu tinha um cinzeiro inundado de filtros de cigarro. Era o meu único consolo. Eu tragava a fumaça e podia-a sentir adentrando meus pulmões, me tornando rouco, e insano pela próxima tragada.

Eu o fumava e o consumia e não o contrário.

Severus retirava o que havia de melhor em mim. Absorvia até meu errantes suspiros e depois me descartava como um pitoco de um cigarro vagabundo demais para ser apreciado até o máximo que desse...não, ele não queimaria seus dedos, não se sacrificaria para sentir o ardor na garganta, o calor nos lábios.

Ele sempre me dizia: "-- Adeus, Potter."

Eu, masoquista, sempre procurava algo para me entorpecer, mesmo no fundo sabendo que ele não valia a pena, não condizia ao tempo perdido e o dinheiro empregado em meus maços de cigarros e minhas bebidas alcoólicas.

E eu gostava de cigarros com filtros vermelhos. Que bem na verdade eram laranjas. Fortes. Gostava do cheiro da fumaça na minha roupa, gostava de ver a brasa consumindo e queimando o oxigênio. Gostava da combustão. Do fogo. Quente, como deveria ser uma paixão.

Mas Severus era gelo, e não poderia ser nem comparado à bebida que agora apreciava, pois esta era doce e ele, completamente amargo.

Todos os sábados ele vinha ao meu encontro. Abusador. Eu idiota, ainda acreditava em histórias de amor, pintava realidades coloridas, sonhos românticos. Me imaginava ao seu lado, caminhando, apenas isso...

Mas ele não me dava este aperitivo. E eu aceitei.

Severus era um vinho seco. Que desce rasgando pela garganta e atacando a gastrite, provocando feridas interiores. E daquele tipo em que uma taça é virada às forças, pois após o primeiro gole a pessoa já se sente incerta em se mutilar novamente.

Mas o pior é que, depois de uma semana, aquela vontade de queimar o meu interior sempre retornava. E talvez eu, fosse doce. Sim, porque ele me devorava de tal forma que me deixava inevitavelmente atordoado e incapacitado à procurar algo mais tragável do que ele.

Um sádico amargo, beirando o azedo.

_"Tick tock_

_Tick tock_

_Tick tick_

_Tick tock..."_

Mas eu sempre acreditei que escondido em toda aquela coisa indigesta, haveria algo mais agradável, e por isso eu deixava lentamente minha gastrite tomar forma de úlcera.

E a procura pelo doce já se fazia restrita. Junto com meus maços de cigarro, eu era um nada. E nem a nicotina aliviava as infâmias em minha cabeça. Nem ela conseguia me trazer momentos de prazer. Severus era mais forte, mais viciante, mais destrutivo.

Às vezes eu queria me afogar nele. Me afundar.

Ele gostava do meu gosto. Do meu cigarro forte. Da minha bebida borbulhante.

Dizia também que gostava dos meus beijos. E ele sugava meus lábios, e algumas vezes os mordia de leve, outras fortes, arrebentando-os e fazendo pequenas gotículas de sangue deslizarem deles. Ele gostava de lamber meu sangue. Gostava de me fazer sangrar.

Gostava do meu cheiro e da minha pele. Da sua claridade, brancura. Gostava de maculá-la, provocar roxos e por vezes exteriorizar as feridas que já possuía em meu interior. Dizia ser apaixonado pelo formatos dos meus ossos e como a pele os encobria. Também falava algo sobre minha musculatura e como ela se moldava aos movimentos.

Ele tinha paixão em comprovar o quão flexível eu era. Gostava de me entortar. Me virar ao avesso, tirar meu mundo de órbita, fazer perder minha direção e meu senso de auto preservação.

Na verdade, ele gostava de comprovar sua superioridade. Ver a minha dependência doentia. E isso era quase triste. Quase.

O bom de tudo, é que muitas vezes eu podia revidar. O empurrar contra alguma parede e arrancar suas roupas. Segurar seu rosto com força, afundando meus dedos naquela pele marcada pelo tempo, puxar seu cabelo de maneira brutal lhe fazendo soltar lamúrias por aqueles lábios infames.

Ele só poderia ser comparado à um erro da natureza. Um desvio do percurso original. Uma mancha negra se sobressaindo nas geleiras claras. Ele era um vulcão inerte, preguiçoso, egoísta.

E eu me perguntava se seria esta forma torta que o fazia se tornar tão viciante.

_E a droga te subjuga. _

Me faz surgir questionamentos à tona, toda hora, todo dia. O calendário fica ao me lado, para que eu possa contar quantos dias sempre faltam pra ele retornar.

Ele era pontual. Sempre mesmo horário. Uma rotina viciante. A minha rotina, que se desvincula de minha vida pacata. Porque eu era normal. O homem médio, dito aceito pela sociedade moralista. Estranho que Severus também era o tal do homem médio.

Sempre tinha um espumante quando ele chegava. E cigarros. Também havia a cama completamente arrumada. Um absurdo praticamente extravagante. Ele não merecia tudo isso. Era fascinante apenas aos meus olhos e cheguei a conclusão que eram estes órgãos que o tornavam especial. Olhos hipnóticos.

Me sentia uma ratazana sendo encurralada por um enorme ser ofídico. E sim, praticamente nossa relação consistia em um tema sensual, sexual. E eu fazia o papel de donzela, porém ele estava muito longe de ser um cavalheiro, quiçá um príncipe.

Ele vinha e eu me entregava. Ele não era muito inclinado à declarações de amor ou á toques mais gentis. Não demonstrava seus sentimentos e não fazia questão alguma de reparar nos meus. No fundo, eu não passava de um corpo que lhe dava prazer. Um objeto vivo destinado à fazê-lo suar e se entregar aos prazeres da carne.

_"Eu sou um sujo, um libertino_

_E toda a vez que você destila a sua raiva_

_Eu pareço perder o poder da fala_

_Você está deslizando lentamente de meu alcance_

_Você me cultiva como uma sempre-viva_

_Você nunca viu toda a solidão em mim..."_

Severus era um tanto quanto violento. Sem preparações, sem consentimentos, sem preocupações. Era um por cada, sobreviva quem for esperto, astuto.

Ele não me dava 'Oi', apenas dizia "–Adeus, Potter", depois que havia se recomposto. E não pedia companhia, já sabia o caminho da porta. Também não agradecia por eu ceder meu corpo de tão boa vontade. E muitos menos se desculpava pelos machucados que causava.

"-Adeus, Potter".

O seu vocabulário se restringia à estas duas palavras, que me pareciam sujas saindo de sua boca. Severus. Severus. Estranho que, sempre em que eu dizia este nome, a segunda sílaba sempre me fazia morder os lábios. E por mais que eu tentasse não baixá-los, eles desciam. Severus. Um nome feito para maltratar. Severo como o homem que o carregava.

Ele me dava milésimos de prazer e seis dias por semana de dores e divagações. O que me fazia ainda o querer? Eu realmente o queria? Ele sim me desejava, mas desejava apenas a minha aparência e uma determinada parte de meu corpo que o dava dos mais excelentes momentos. Ele sempre atingia o acme da relação sexual. Eu, por muitas vezes, necessitava de minha própria boa vontade para chegar em algum lugar. Era ingrato.

Talvez fosse tudo culpa dos olhos hipnóticos mesmo...

Eles eram vazios. E negros. Profundos. E me pareciam silenciosos, traziam a calmaria que anunciava os estragos posteriores. Mas eram posteriores, e isso o que realmente me importava. O fundo, a batida contra o solo, o que ao meu ver, significava definitivamente pés no chão.

Mas após as duas palavras, tudo já perdia o sentido. O barulho da cidade voltava, bem como as luzes artificiais. E por mais que ele não me libertasse, eu sentia falta. Sentia falta da companhia passageira e dos sons que eu provocava. Ficavam apenas os copos vazios e o cheiro de tabaco inundando o lugar.

O que me restava, era voltar as minhas pequenas e mórbidas dependências. Porque por seis dias estas seriam minhas únicas companheiras. E o cigarro sempre me parecia mais doloroso a cada vez que ele se ia, e a bebida doce demais. Porque ele já beirava o azedo e minha úlcera latejava em meu estômago. Ele era meu ácido clorídrico em excesso...

E eu continuava aqui. Sentado com minha taça na mão e degustando do líquido claro. E também continuava fumando. Não havia realmente nada a celebrar. Mas o fato é que agora faltavam apenas pouco menos de dois dias pra ele aparecer. Até lá, eu contentaria em alimentar meu fígado e pulmões.

Porque, apesar de tudo, era ainda ele o único que me fazia ter algo em que me agarrar e aguentar o arrastar das horas. O único e real motivo pelo qual eu suportava os dias da semana e suas faces até chegar o dia. O dia dele.

Mas eu sabia que ele era podre. E egoísta. Um desalmado. Mas agora eu também já era. E ansiava por escutar sua voz, nem que fosse pra dizer de uma maneira grotesca aquelas duas palavras que ainda me machucavam. "-Adeus, Potter." Mas ele sempre voltava...

_"Eu_

_Leve o plano, gire lateralmente_

_Eu, queda_

_Sem você eu não sou nada,_

_Sem você eu não sou nada..."_

**Without you I'm nothing - Placebo**

* * *

**N/A:**_ Sem eira nem beira...apenas por escrever...e já que é ano novo, tinha que ter champanhe...que eu definitivamente amo...bem como o cigarro. E se for Marlboro (ou Borão, como carinhosamente chamo) é ainda melhor... Fora isso, beijos e um excelente ano novo para todos nós!!!!_


	2. O Dia Dele

_**OBS: **Não se trata de uma continuação no sentido literal da palavra. Descreveria simplesmente como um bônus._

_**ATENÇÃO: **Classificação** "M" **para este capítulo, devido á determinadas situações explicitadas. Então, cuidado se não deseja ler este tipo de conteúdo. _

**

* * *

****O Dia Dele**

* * *

"_Você está me empurrando e me arrastando aos seus pés_

_Mas eu não sei o que quero_

_Você tem, algum tipo de mágica_

_Hipnótica, hipnótica_

_Você está me deixando sem ar_

_Diga "odeie isso, diga "odeie isso"_

_Você não é aquele em que eu acredito_

_Bem, Deus é minha testemunha..."_

_**I caught myself - Paramore**_

* * *

É hoje. Me arrumo nervosamente em frente ao espelho redondo de meu banheiro. Ele possuía um estilo clássico, o que fazia trazer um ar quase teatral para os meus pensamentos. Mas esta era a minha rotina masoquista e que eu tanto ansiava.

Severus era um tornado, que vinha devastando tudo, e no fim, se via apenas a destruição. O meu vazio, as minhas máculas, as minhas dores. Mas estranho que eu o queria, ansiava por seus beijos grotescos e suas mãos ásperas me alisando.

Metodicamente, eu analiso as feições de meu rosto. A pele ainda jovem, sem sinais, a barba feita, lábios carmim, olhos verdes e meus já famosos cabelos escuros e desordenados. Não creio que possa ser considerado como a perfeição, longe disso, porém, insistem em me chamar de belo.

Mas eu me sinto feio.

Feio pelos meus hábitos, pela minha rotina embriagante. Não a minha bebida e muito menos o meu cigarro. Mas sim a minha lealdade desconcertante por aquele que apenas me via como uma sessão de prazer. E por mais que me doesse perceber que eu jamais seria visto como algo diferente de um brinquedo erótico, eu me consumia em sentimentos por Severus.

Eu o queria. Eu o desejava. Pior de tudo, eu o amava.

Doía me deixar ser usado e abusado de tantas formas diferentes. Mas esta era a única forma de tê-lo ao meu lado. Me matava imaginar que eu não passava de uma anotação em sua agenda, com hora marcada, e que depois, não passava de uma página virada e rabiscada.

Mas desde o princípio foi assim, e eu aceitei. Aceitei me segurando na vaga e insana esperança de que eu, um tolo romântico, pudesse transformar Severus em algo um pouco menos indigesto, um pouco mais doce, um pouco menos ele. Mas, aparentemente, Severus se sente bem da sua maneira. Ele é reservado, realista, seco.

Ignorância minha agarrar uma tábua de salvação, matando os demais, em um mar repleto de animais carnívoros, assassinos. Ignorância demais imaginar que eu não me machucaria rolando de um penhasco minado de espinhos. Ignorância extrema pensar que meu Severus pudesse ser doce.

Meu?

Agora sou obrigado a rir defronte ao espelho. O reflexo me mostra um riso amargurado, enquanto as lágrimas lutam desesperadamente à se libertarem e saírem em suas viagens solitárias em um mundo completamente diferente do que até então habitavam.

Bem da verdade, Severus não me dá seis dias de dores e divagações, ele me entope com os sete. Quantos nomes e horários marcados haverão em sua agenda? Quantas bocas ele deve beijar? Quantos corpos ele descaradamente deve possuir? E para os demais é também somente 'Adeus'?

Quantos. Quantas.

Não. Ele não é um prostituto. Ele é um libidinoso sem escrúpulos.

Dói imaginar que neste exato momento ele poderia estar dando 'Adeus" para outra pessoa enquanto vem em meu encontro. Me decepa as entranhas a possibilidade de não ser o único. Me enoja a sua deslealdade.

Mas agora já é tarde para tentar remendar feridas que por muito já estão quase cicatrizadas. Eu idiotamente aceitei me dar sem ganhar nada em troca. Sem palavras, sem carinhos, sem gentilezas, sem desculpas, sem obrigados, sem questionamentos ou respostas, sem nada. E é por isso que sei que sou um nada. E por mais que eu tente sentir asco, raiva dele, nada adianta. Nada me faz não abrir a porta de minha casa para ele e me submeter à uma ou várias copulações banais.

E quando algo mais afetivo vem daquele corpo, é como se o meu mundo pudesse se evanescer. Como se meus anseios perdidos no ar houvessem tido algum êxito. Como se o meu doce tivesse adentrado e superado ao menos uma milésima porcentagem daquele azedume habitual.

Mas eu o amo. Creio que de todos, este seja o meu pior vício. Um vício negativo, que me priva à uma vivência saudável e me obstina a tentação de pecar infinitas vezes seguidas. Porque eu já não consigo sair com outras pessoas e me relacionar intimamente sem pensar nele. E por mais que minha vida seja pacata, ele supera qualquer anseio meu. Prefiro me esconder em minha casa, com meus cigarros fortes e minha bebida espumante do que ter que olhar para outros olhos que não aqueles abismos sem fim.

E por mais grotesca que sua voz possa soar aos meus ouvidos, é por ela que anseio casa vez que meu telefone toca, é ela que desejo ouvir por detrás das batidas de minha porta. É ele quem espero encontrar ou me chocar em uma rua qualquer.

Ele é uma página negra, um texto apenas com o título. Um segredo a desvendar. Ele é apenas Severus Snape, apenas isso, nada mais para mim. Um nome cravado em um corpo vestido de negro. Sempre escuro, impecável, maléfico.

A minha cama já está perfeitamente arrumada.

Até colocaria algumas rosas em meu quarto, para trazer um ar mais romântico, mas sei que ele não se agradaria muito com a idéia. Severus não é romântico, ele é direto, como um tiro certeiro no círculo do meio do alvo. Não gosta de deslizes, não gosta de caminhos distintos dos quais já foram traçados, detesta desviar o percurso original.

O meu cigarro queima lentamente no suporte do cinzeiro e a garrafa de champanhe já está graciosamente posta em um refinado balde de gelo. Mas isso não era pra ele, era pra mim. O lugar onde me afogaria e desgraçaria minha vida e o meu martírio estipulado por um único homem.

Como magia negra, ele havia me cravado uma coleira apertada em cada parte de meu corpo. Eu era o injustiçado bezerro que semanalmente iria para o abate, ser sangrado apenas para satisfazer os desejos psicóticos de um impenetrável ser.

O bezerro que seguia feliz seu dono esperando ganhar favas que fossem. Estúpido cordeiro que se deixava levar por desejos e sentimentos vagos e imprecisos demais, para serem utilizados como apoio. No fim, se descobria que o bezerro era um lunático sonhador, que pintava histórias coloridas com neon em sua fragilizada mente.

E o bezerro arruma a cama para seu assassino o matar.

Eu me arrumo e me preocupo com minha aparência para ser usado. Bizarra situação que a vida nos coloca. Bizarros momentos que o vício nos impõe.

Mil vezes bizarra vida desgraçada.

Após alguns cigarros consumidos e um par de dedos trêmulos, finalmente o estridente barulho da campainha se faz ouvir. Não preciso nem ao menos pensar para saber que é ele. Canalha pontual.

Largo o cigarro e tomo um gole da champanhe, já aberta, direto no gargalo da garrafa. Forço não correr ao banheiro mais próximo e revisar meu reflexo, mas a força do hábito me vence e eu rapidamente me esgueiro e me auto avalio. Bom o suficiente para qualquer um.

Abro a porta e deixo um sorriso se formar em meus lábios. Ele não diz nada, passa reto, como se desviasse de uma estátua incômoda no meio do caminho. Mas mais incômodo é poder ler em seus olhos hipnóticos a provável rejeição por qualquer tipo de sentimento que eu sempre estive disposto em lhe dar. Ele vem apenas para abusar, nada mais.

Vai direto ao meu quarto enquanto se despe. Não pede licença, sabe que é bem vindo. Ele me olha, com seu peito desnuda e esboça uma expressão como se quisesse me dizer "Tá esperando o que?". Ah, mas se ele me perguntasse...teria tanta coisa para lhe dizer que não saberia nem por onde começar.

Mas o fato é que ele nunca pergunta, e aquela sensação estranha já passa a se alastrar por meu corpo. Não o tesão, algo vazio, que traz vontade de chorar por tudo e ao mesmo tempo por nada. Mas eu não choro na frente dele, ele não pode saber que sou fraco, ele já é forte o suficiente por nós.

Retiro minhas roupas e me deito na cama, cheirando á álcool, tabaco e a canela, proveniente de meu perfume. Ele se desnuda completamente e se engatinha sobre meu corpo. Raramente me olha nos olhos, ele não quer ligações além das corporais. Não quer envolvimento que não seja o físico.

Beija meus lábios de maneira firme, que com dificuldade eu acompanho. Me morde os ombros e segue aos meus mamilos. Ele me cheira, gosta da minha fragrância doentia. É perceptível o quanto ele se excita com meus gemidos, porém, não sei com qual deles: meus gemidos de dor ou meus gemidos de prazer. Ele me possui sem muitas preparações, e eu tenho vontade de gritar e de falar uma leva de infortúnios em seus ouvidos.

Mas esqueço de todo o meu ódio quando olho para o seu rosto contorcido de deleite. Mordo meus lábios e me insinuo descaradamente quanto ouço os barulhos que tenta em vão conter em sua garganta. Eu o instigo a me possuir de todas as maneiras apenas para saciá-lo e cansá-lo de prazer. Ele é meu vício, e os vícios, devem ser cultivados antes que eles pensem em nos abandonar.

Meu corpo dói e sinto as vibrações do prazer latente se espalhando por cada terminação nervosa. Rezo interiormente para que desta vez eu possa me desmanchar no ápice do vórtice de sensações provenientes deste ato carnal.

A cama range de acordo com a violência dos movimentos empregados. Eu o aperto dentro de mim de forma dolorida, repetidas vezes,enquanto o abraço com força e ele segura meu quadril, afundando seus dedos delgados em minha pele clara. Agora já não vejo, apenas sinto e finjo que minhas emoções são compartilhadas. Eu não suporto por muito tempo e uma onda avassaladora de calor e dor ultrapassa meus sentidos me levando ao ápice da satisfação. Sinto quando o mesmo ocorre com Severus e ele se desmancha dentro de mim.

Um sorriso puramente idiota toma conta de meu ser. Por minutos ele fez parte de mim, tão vividamente que pude senti-lo. Por minutos desgastantes e delirantes, nossos corpos se tornaram unidos e únicos e companheiros em busca de uma mesma jornada. Por sádicos minutos, nós compartilhamos o que de mais íntimo pode existir. Oras, um verdadeiro milagre da natureza a tal da cópula. Ainda não compreendia como isso podia ser considerado pecado. Pecado era o momento da separação e do frio instantâneo que se espalhava por minha cútis e arrepiava os pêlos de meu corpo.

Por alguns minutos inteiros eu realmente poderia acreditar que Severus era doce, e não azedo. Ele me deu algo em troca, não?

Minha genialidade bestificada me fazia virar para o lado esperando uma simples troca de olhares que fosse. Mas a única coisa que via era suas costas. Ele sempre aguardava alguns minutos, apenas para se recompor,. E eu tinha medo de estender minha mão e tocá-lo. Tinha medo de nunca mais retornar.

Ele se vestiu, tomou um longo gole de minha champanhe e disse sem me olhar: "--Adeus, Potter."

A chave estava na porta, e ele sabia o caminho de olhos fechados. E este era o meu momento. Em que eu atirava meus lençóis com raiva de cima da cama, numa vã tentativa de desimpregnar o perfume que ele havia me deixado como único consolo. Os pisoteava com ódio, mas já esperando o próximo encontro.

Agora o cigarro forte já estava preso em meus lábios, entre uma tragada e outra, e a taça da minha bebida borbulhante firme em minhas mãos e criando pequenas ondulações em seu interior devido aos meus soluços.

Meu diafragma está espasmando. Interessante relação que sempre que ele se vai, o soluço me ocorre.

A sensação de desconforto percorre meu corpo, a medida que as sacudidas se fazem presentes. Fecho a boca com força pra evitar os barulhos constrangedores. Isso faz com que uma pequena dor, mas incomodativa, se arraste para o meu peito.

É estranho. Apenas quando ele dá as costas, isso ocorre.

Dizem que o soluço ataca aos ladrões de açúcares. Os raptadores de doce. Mas ele já me desce rasgando. Ele é completamente acre, um azedume que contrasta com minhas teimosas e independentes lágrimas salgadas. E meu pensamento se perde bem como a fumaça que aos poucos se dissipa no ar e a bebida que se perde em minha garganta.

Como todos os outros "Adeuses", eu ainda possuía esperança de um singelo "Olá", com a certeza de que ele sempre iria retornar. Enquanto isso, sádicos e bem vindos vícios continuariam a me acompanhar pelos longos e vazios dias que me perseguiam, enquanto eu apenas desejava um único dia da semana. O dia _dele._

* * *

**N/A:** _Meus humildes e sinceros agradecimentos aos comentários de ** Bella Snape BR **(concordo plenamente com tudo o que tu escrevestes :) e **Mara** (não é uma 'continuação' devidamente dita, mas espero que te agrade!). Bjx à todos que leram. (((((o.o)))))_

_E antes que digam: sei! Harry tá muuuito estranho, e Severus um tanto quanto malvado!!!!_


End file.
